


Heat

by rnr4ev



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Slight Iris/Cindy, The Regalia is mentioned a lot, Vaginal Fingering, mildly protective big brother gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnr4ev/pseuds/rnr4ev
Summary: Cindy travels to Lestallum for a delivery and runs into the Amiticia siblings.(Note: contains very minor spoiler warnings up to chapter 3, but there are no main story spoilers)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvocadoGuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoGuro/gifts).



> PWP because why not ship the two hottest characters together?
> 
> *Edit working on editing some stuff as this fic was written b4 we knew how old Iris was oop

Cindy pushes her slightly damp hair out of her face with a sigh. It's hot in Lestallum, and while she did grow up in Hammerhead, Lestallum's wet almost humid heat is nothing compared to the dry heat of Hammerhead.

She opens the hood of the beat up junker van she has to take to bring back her deliveries. It's the only car on hand that would be able to carry the order of tires she needs to bring back to the shop, but hell if she doesn't miss the feel of the Regalia's smooth interior, especially when the power steering decides to go out for the third time before she can actually get the van moving and on her way back home. She's about two seconds away from just giving up on reattaching the beat up power steering pump and pulling out duck tape to tide the poor thing over when a young girl's voice reaches her ears.

"Excuse me, are you Cindy Aurum?"

Cindy turns around to see a young woman, with brown hair. Something about her features tugs on her memory but she's met a decent amount of people in her line of work and she's better at remembering vehicles than people anyway.

"Yup, that's me. Have we met before?" She asks setting down her equipment and using a rag to briefly clean her hands off.

The girl practically bounces, beaming ear to ear with a cute little smile.

"Nope, I'm Iris, I heard about you from the guys." Iris replies extending her hand. Iris can't help but beam up at Cindy as her hand is quickly caught in a firm handshake.

"Well then, that makes you Gladio's sister right? Well I'll be, the pretty gene must run in your family" Cindy says letting her hand fall down to her hip. Iris can feel herself flushing a little but hopefully Cindy will just think it's from the heat of the overhead sun.

"So did the boys make it here all right?" Cindy asks with a smile as she gestures to a bench next to where her van is parked.

"Uh-huh, they're actually around here somewhere. I think Ignis took Noct on a supply run and I ran into Prompto earlier at the market taking pictures." She brings her index finger to the side of her face and hums while she thinks, "not sure what Gladdys's doing though, last I saw him he was trying to wheedle his way out of doing any actual work, the big baby."

Cindy laughs as Iris joins her sitting comfortably on the bench. The shade from the van is a lot better than being in the sunlight and as Iris talks she feels herself relax a little in the shade despite the uncomfortable stickiness that covers her body from the humidity and heat.  
Iris stops taking for a moment, tapping her foot lightly on the ground and gives Cindy a bright smile.

"Enough about the boys, I wanna hear about you. What are you doing all the way out in Lestallum, and who's van is that." At the mention of the van, Cindy's expression takes on a bit of a pout and Iris can't help but be drawn to the bead of perspiration that is slowly making its way down the side of Cindy's face. Down lower until it temporarily disappears under her chin, and then finally down to the curve of her chest.

"Oh, that old thing is just about the only delivery van we had on hand back at the shop. Had to drag the old girl all the way over here for some discounted tire stock." Cindy finishes her explanation and smiles to herself. Iris is cute and she's just as good at listening as she is at talking but Cindy can tell when people are admiring her chest and maybe it's something about the look on Iris' face or maybe it's the restlessness she feels from not being able to make the van cooperate with her or maybe it's the ridiculous wet heat but whatever it is makes Cindy unable from stopping herself from wanting to tease Iris a little.

"Phew it sure is a scorcher today." Cindy says carefully dragging the back of her hand over her forehead, and maybe just maybe arching her back a little to accentuate her point.

"Yeah, the weather takes some getting used to but i really like it here!" Iris responds as her eyes follow Cindy's hand.

"Oh shoot, did I get some more grease on my chest?" Cindy asks, biting her tongue to keep from snickering.

"Huh?" Iris blushes snapping her eyes to Cindy's face.

"It's a bad habit of mine, I'm basically covered in grease all the time but I'm glad you were concerned about little ol' me." She continues, rubbing at a greasy streak above the edge of her bra. Before Iris can say anything, she quickly adds,"noticed, you were staring but honestly one time I got so covered in the stuff that Paw-Paw wouldn't let me in the house until I got hosed down, so you shouldn't be too concerned."

Iris goes a nice shade of pink at her words and Cindy can't help but grin down at the blushing girl.

"Iris, Prompto wants to get a shot with you and Noct- oh, hi there Cindy." Gladiolus' voice cuts into the conversation and for a guy his size it's surprising just how quiet he can be when he wants. Cindy and Iris all but jump out of there chairs and Iris gives a cute little squeak of surprise that Cindy can't help laughing at as she tries to calm her own heart rate down.

Cindy stands and waves over at Gladiolus as he comes over, face split in a wide smile at being able to sneak up on the two.

"Hi there big guy, you wouldn't happen to be having anymore trouble with the Regalia that I can help with?" Cindy replies not even trying to hide her eagerness over the possibility of handling that beautiful car again. Gladio chuckles , shaking his head as he offers a hand up to his sister. Iris stands and before she leaves Cindy reaches over to lightly tap Iris on the shoulder and says, "Hey now, if your ever in hammerhead don't be afraid to drop in and say hi."

Iris nods, all traces of her earlier blush faded, a matching grin across her face as she replies with a,"bye now, it was nice meeting you Cindy" before taking off presumably to go find Noctis and Prompto.

Gladio and Cindy watch Iris practically skip away before Cindy turns to Gladio.

"You know you and your sister look pretty alike"

"How so?"

"Your both prettier than a set of new rims on a fancy car."

Gladio laughs again, a deep rumbling sound.

"So you think I'm pretty huh?" He replies, crossing his arms over his chest with a teasing grin.

Cindy laughs, heat pulling in her stomach slightly and isn't it just typical to have her teasing turned back on her this time.

"Not as pretty as that fancy city car you guys've been driving around."

"Can't believe I've been outclassed by a car." He replies, in a with a slight pout in his voice, but the smile on his face gives him away. Still, she pats his bicep in fake condolence, lightly giving it a squeeze before pulling away.

"So what's with the van" Gladiolus asks, warmth and curiosity steeping his voice.

"Had to make a delivery and it's the only vehicle big enough" she pauses for a second considering "actually, now that you're here could you help me move around some of the stuff in back, the tires are a little heavy". And if she pats her eyelashes a bit to suggestively at that comment, who can blame her, Gladiolus after all is quite nice to look at and even if he doesn't catch on to what she really wants, watching his muscles flex as he rearranges the contents in the van would still be a nice show.

"Hmm, and what exactly would I be helping with back there" Gladio replies, his normally deep voice going slightly huskier as the implications of what Cindy might want catch up to him.

"Well, com'ere and I'll show ya" Cindy replies, grabbing his hand and leading him to the back of the delivery van.  
Gladio scrunches nose a little bit as the smell of rubber temporarily assaults his senses but as Cindy lightly pushes him in the back before closing the door behind him, he becomes very aware at how small the area is.

"So what exactly did you want me to move?" He asks and for a minute he's sure that Cindy really intends on putting him to work rearranging the tires but as Cindy worms her way in front of him and all but pushes back against him as she bends over with the pretext of picking up a paper from the floor he realizes that that's not why he's here at all.

"Hmm, well I seem to have misplaced the form I need but if it's not to forward for a girl to ask, do you think you could help me ease out some of the tension in my back?" Cindy asks, taking one of Gladio's hands and placing it on the exposed skin between her shorts and jacket.

"Of course, but it's going to get terribly hot in here, would you like me to remove your jacket?"

  
Goose bumps travel up the side of her arms that have nothing to do with the temperature as Gladio runs his hands around her waist to reach the zipper on her jacket. Pulling it down all the way, he can't help but run his warm hands over her stomach and she shivers at the sensation of his rough callouses against her bare skin.

"Do ya really suppose it's gonna get that hot?" She can't help but reply, slightly breathy as Gladio's hands travel against the length of her arms, lightly tugging the edge of her bra strap before her jacket is removed completely.

"Trust me, we can make it a lot hotter in here" he responds running his fingers down her back.

If it had been anyone else saying that, Cindy probably would've laughed herself silly, as it was the deep rumble of his voice had her shivering and the giggle that escaped her came out breathy.

She slowly canted her hips back towards him, feeling the beginnings of his arousal through the layers of clothing as she reached around to undue the clasp of her bra.

Gladio bit his lip barely suppressing a full body shudder as Cindy rocked back towards him. She made quite the sight leaned over the tires, bare back exposed to him and her ass at just the perfect height for him to rock up against. Still, his mind flashed briefly to his duty to Noctis and then to Prompto's adorable crush on Cindy and finally to Cid and how terrifying the old man could be and he felt it was important to make sure that they were both on the same page here.

"What would you like? Because I don't think I have the luxury of making this a regular thing and giving you all the attention you deserve." He said, temporarily taking his hands off of her hips.

  
Cindy paused, and then turned, leaning up against the tires and propping her hands behind her. Gladio truly was a sweetheart but he worries to much. "Well aren't you a gentleman, don't worry, I'm not asking you to woo me, or ask Paw for my hand in marriage, I've just been running a little hot under the hood recently and figured that some skilled hands like yours would be perfect for giving a tuneup."

Of course she replied with car analogies, it was Cindy after all. Gladio snorted. Well if she wasn't asking for anything serious than Gladio was more than willing to go along with her.

"A tuneup huh? Kinda hard to do that without a good view under the hood."

"Well, why don't you help me fix that, she replied, before reaching out and cupping the back of Gladio's ass to real him in closer.

That, sounded like an excellent idea, especially when, Cindy's other hand reached the front of his pants slowly undoing the belt of his pants and easing them down. With that, he took his cue to pull down her short shorts tracing his fingers along the line of her panties before pulling them down.

She shivered as Gladio's hands raked down her thighs leaving her shorts stuck between her knees.

"Now then what were you saying about my hands?" Gladio teased, and damn that voice should be illegal, it was nearly as effective as the feel of his fingers slowly tracing their way up her thighs, over her stomach and then up to cup at her breasts.

"Why don't you remind m- oh" she was cut off as Gladio removed one of his hands and slowly pressed a finger inside her. She rocked up against it, but there wasn't enough friction and the angle was starting to put to much strain on her arms from propping herself up.

"Hold on, I've got a better idea, unless you've got a condom. Gladiolus shook his head but removed his hand, allowing Cindy to roll over onto her stomach again, propping herself up with an elbow she reached around until her arm came into contact with the edge of Gladiolus' underwear. Pulling it down was a bit of a struggle from her angle, but Gladio helped and then he was pushed up against her, his dick rubbing over her ass as a strong arm looped around her abdomen to pull her closer.

"Is it okay if I make a bit of a mess?" Gladio asked, his hot breath by her neck making her shiver.

"Only if you bring your other hand back over here and decide to actually fuck me with it instead of just teasing, it's not nice to leave an engine idling you know?" She responded and punctuated her statement with a slow hard slide of her hips back against Gladio. The resounding groan that that brought about vibrated through both of them and her toes curled a little bit at the sensation.

"Of course, after all I do need to perform a thorough tuneup after all"

And with that his arm tightened over her as his other hand snaked back around rubbing against her before slowly sliding in two warm fingers.

"Mmm" she groaned at the sensation rocking back harder against his fingers and the feel of his weight draped over her back.

"I can take more" She replied, wiggling her hips to try to prove her point.

He huffed against her neck, pulling his hand out slightly, before adding a third finger. She moaned in earnest then, as just the right amount of burn from the friction spread up her body.

"So ready to go for a ride?" Gladio asked, nipping at the back of her neck.

Shivers ran up and down her spine but she managed to get out a "ready when you are" before the air in her lungs was pushed out as Gladio pulled her back beside him while pushing his fingers in deep and hard.

She didn't even get the chance to catch her breath as Gladio pulled away only to snap their hips back against each other his grip around her secure as his fingers rocked up into her.

She was shaking from the feel of it, the weight against her back, the feeling of Gladio's dick hot and hard rubbing over her ass, the rumbling of Gladio's quiet moans that shook her to her bones and the hot breath of against her neck. Distantly, she wondered if the van was shaking and Gladio snapped their hips together again and again. The force of his thrusts sliding her against the top of the tire she was perched on. His fingers flexed inside her, rocking in and out against her, keeping time with his thrusts and fucking her open hard and deep.

Shit she wasn't going to last long, her arms were already shaking from taking their weight but Gladio's arms never once shook, he was firm against and around her.

So she let go, body going slack, trusting Gladio's strength to hold her up as he rocked against her. The feel of her soft body relaxing under him, urged him on more than he thought it would. He curled his fingers as deep as he could go, pulling them out slightly so he could rub his thumb along her clit before shoving deep inside again.

"Fuck, I think I'm gonna" he didn't let her finish snapping his hips hard and pushing his fingers in deep. He felt her clench around him hard, a low moan escaping her lips, back arching and he could see slight indents in the rubber from her nails. She came with his name pushed out of her lungs, toes curling, the smell of grease, sweat and tires around her and her eyes watering at the force of it.

She felt Gladio thrust up against her before he followed her with a low grunt that filled the air and the feeling of his cum landing on her back.

They stayed like that for a minute, catching their breaths as Gladio peppered her shoulders with little kisses.

"Mm" she really didn't want to move, but they both had business to attend to. With a regretful sigh she reached over and handed a rag to Gladio, who took the unspoken cue and begin to wipe her down.

"So how bout that ride?" She asked as he finished and they both began the difficult task of putting on clothes in a small space.

He paused for a moment as if to think.

"The Regalia's still nicer."

She reached over and swatted his side with the dirty rag. But laughed along with him all the same. He reached over and pushed the back door to the van open, and then hold the door open for her as they both climbed out of the van and into the blinding light of the outside.

"Well, I've gotta take this back to the garage, but it was nice seeing you again." Cindy said, locking up the back of the van.

"Take care, Cindy" Gladio responded with a slight wave, turning to leave. Then he paused, turned around and looked back at her.

"By the way, Iris has a mean right hook and it'd be a shame if she decided to use it" He said, raising an eyebrow with a very pointed look towards her.

Cindy felt the heat of her flush against her skin. So he noticed what she had been doing before he came over. 

"Of course, a pretty girl like that deserves only the best" Cindy replied, smiling at him.

He nodded and turned to leave for real this time. With a sigh, Cindy returned back to the hood of the van, wiping the sweat off her brow. It was too damn hot in Lestallum.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me prompts at rnr4ev on tumblr or squallisdead on twitter.


End file.
